The Prom Night Saga Part Three
by EnterAbyss29.91
Summary: Ven is babysitting three bratty brothers when a white haired beauty graces his presence. He finds the girl fascinating and asks her to the Prom. The third Part to The Prom Night Saga


**Okay so I am making four one shots in all called the PromNightSaga, basically it is four pairings at the same prom and their prom stories. They are going to be short and sweet and easy and I hope you love them.**

**The order of the pairings is-**

**Sora and Xion- Friday I'm in love-The Cure.**

**Kairi and Riku- Prove You Wrong-He is We**

**Ventus and Fuu- All About us-He is We/Owl City**

**Namine and Vanitas- Always Attract-You Me at Six**

**Each one will have some back round story behind them that has to do with another along with a song that goes with the chapter.**

**Here is the Third part to the Prom night Saga. This one is VenFuu:)**

**The link to Fuu's prom dress- shop/viewitem-PD780782**

**Enjoy:)**

'I can't believe he talked me into this.' Ventus thought, shoving his spiky blonde hair back in position.

"What a jerk."He muttered under his breath as he stood before the two story cookie cutter, cream house with red shutters and a midsized patio that he now stood on.

He rang the door bell irritably, hating it when Vanitas got him to do things for the black haired brother.

Riku swung the door open, glaring at Ventus.

"You had better be a decent baby sitter or I will shoot you." He snapped bitterly.

VFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Two hours earlier.

"Hello Venny!" Vanitas said as he opened his brother's door with a large grin on his face.

"Yeah?" Ven asked cheerily, as he tossed a football up and down whilst hanging off of his bed, his head upside down.

"Can you do me a favor?" The black haired devil asked smirking.

Ven sat up straight, instantly removing his grin from his face.

"I wont break up with anyone for you!" He snapped, wincing at the memory of Van's ex Larxene.

"No, of course not. I need you to take care of Riku's brothers for a few hours tonight, I mean he told me to but your bunches better with kids so, I figured, what the hell?" He said innocently.

"Why should I if he told you to? Riku hates my guts!" Ven yelled pouting at his older brother.

"Man, Riku doesn't hate you, he just doesn't like you. He doesn't like a lot of people, you just happen to be high on that list for being annoyingly cheerful and nice." Vanitas claimed, treating it as a bad thing.

"I am not annoyingly cheerful! It's good to be happy!" Ven snapped pouting at his brother.

"Sure, whatever you say, just watch the brat's for me, I have a date tonight, and I need you." Van said guilting him further with the famous- "Brother's do things for each other."

"Fine, but he'd better be paying." Ven growled.

Van grinned.

"Thanks brother dearest." He said smirking and walking out.

VFVFVFVFVF

Back at Riku's-

When Ventus walked into the house he was instantly hit on the head with a small boys work boot. He searched for the suspect to the crime of hitting his head and messing up his blonde spikes.

"Hey, who did that!" He said loudly, glaring around the room. He heard a boys snicker and turned to see and short five year old boy with shoulder length silver-white hair and bright green catlike eyes.

"It was you?" Ventus asked in a demeaning tone.

"Maybe. Maybe it was him." the boy said throwing the blame at another boy with short spiky silvery hair and the same catlike green eyes.

"Nu-uh! It was Yazoo!" The five year old twin whined.

Ventus instantly heard another voice.

"No I didn't " A boy with long silver hair reaching his butt and those same eyes pouted hiding in the corner.

"Who threw the shoe?" Ven asked kindly.

"Kadaj!" Yazoo whined.

"Nu-uh Yazoo! It was Loz!" Kadaj, the mid length haired boy yelled, balling up his tiny fists.

"I didn't do it!" Loz screamed, running and hiding behind the couch crying. "I want Mommy!" Loz yelled hysterically.

Ven took a deep breath, contemplating what household objects in Riku's house would make a reasonable noose.

"Alright, let's forget the shoe. What do you guys wanna do?" Ven asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Play!"

"Sleep."

"Play a killing game!"

"Um...let's play a non killing game?" Ventus face palmed, wondering which child said that.

"Then let's play Mario!" The short haired one yelled as if it were a battle cry.

"No I wanna sleep! I'm tired." The long haired one said.

Well, that tell's us which child wants to play a killing game.

"Let's watch Resident Evil!" Kadaj said with this evil look on his face.

Loz began crying hysterically again.

"No! That's a scary movie. Mommy doesn't like us watching it!" Loz yelled crying behind the sofa yet again.

"Probably cause she doesn't want the zombies to come out and eat us." Kadaj said deviously.

Loz screamed and ran out of the living room and up the stairs.

Ven followed the boy up the steps and collected him out of a green bedroom.

"Resident Evil isn't real, Zombie wont come out and hurt you." Ven said leading the boy back downstairs. "Okay guys, let's watch The Incredibles." He said grabbing it off a movie rack.

They all piled on a big leather couch, with large wool blankets and the lights all turned out. Ven popped popcorn and made chocolate milk for each boy.

Ven made it through half of the movie before falling fast asleep along with all three five year old boys.

A girl quietly tip-toed down the stairs and padded lightly into the living room. She had short silver hair, with long bangs over her ruby-like eyes given to her by her mother. She was very tall with a long willowy build. She was wearing a short silk night dress with a thigh length fluffy blue robe.

She stared shocked seeing the boy with old-gold hair and tan skin fast asleep with her younger siblings.

Ven woke with a start, noticing moments later the tall girl in front of him. He grunted, maneuvering around the children, and stood.

"Who're you?" He yawned.

She stayed silent until speaking. She raised her chin glaring at the boy.

"You first." She said defiantly.

"Ventus, The babysitter." He said slowly.

"Fuu. Sister." she said glaring at him.

"Why would they need a babysitter if your here?" He asked.

"No one knew." She said quietly.

"What?" He asked not hearing her.

"No one knew." She said louder.

"Huh." He said quietly.

"What?" She mocked.

"Huh." he said loudly making sure she would hear him.

She giggled softly before reaching forward and stealing a handful of popcorn.

"You like the incredibles?" Ven asked finally.

She grinned and nodded before collapsing on the couch beside the blonde boy.

VFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Two hours later-

It was long past the two or three hours he was supposed to be babysitting and the two teen's had carried the small boys up to there large conjoined room, placing them in there beds.

They went back downstairs the the living room and sat back on the couch. Ven talked mostly, leaving Fuu to giggle, which Ven noticed he found extremely adorable.

"So I was running down this hill after Aqua, and Terra shoves me over, and I start rolling down this super steep hill, and I feel like every bone in my body is breaking, and when I finally stop rolling All I see is Terra laughing, holding onto the football and Aqua scolding us for being childish. I jump up and start limping at Terra like some kind of cripple and he throws the ball to Aqua, and they started playing monkey in the middle and I was so mad that I jumped on top of Terra, ever since he's claimed that I'm madly in love with him." Ven said finishing the story.

Fuu had been laughing and now she was almost hysterical.

"Idiot." She said cheerfully.

"So!" He pouted.

"You act like the triplets." She said giggling.

"I do not young lady, I act like a very mature Senior in high school!" Ventus whined.

"Whining." Fuu scolded.

"Nu-uh!" He pouted.

"You're so childish." She snickered.

"And your mean!" He said wiping at fake tears. "Hey! Let's play a game!" He said excitedly.

"Alright?" She said slowly.

"Got a scrabble board?" He asked grinning.

VFVFVFVFVFVFVF

"Dirty Scrabble?" Fuu said confused.

"Yep, every time you put down a dirty word you get three extra points." Ventus claimed excitedly.

"Right."

Ventus grabbed his letters and started the game with Vagina, ten points.

Fuu glared at him before grinning. She spelled Dildo with the I. He laughed, putting down Orgasm. She put down Meat.

"That is so not a dirty word." Ven said pouting.

"Yeah it is." She said smirking.

"It's something I eat..." He said as if it were obvious.

She broke down in fits of giggles, clutching her gut in painful laughter.

"What!" he whined.

"Look it up someday." She snickered.

He glared at her with bright red cheeks, pulling out his iPhone.

"Oh." Was all he said after searching it.

VFVFVFVFVFVFVF

It was four in the morning now and Riku was still gone. There parents were away on some romantic vacation and the boys were still passed out.

The game of scrabble had ended when the letters were all gone. Ven snapped a picture of the game board, sending it to Vanitas, knowing he was the king of dirty scrabble knowing the most vulgar words.

"what's your favorite color?" Ven asked Fuu.

"Red."

"Blue."

"Favorite music?" Fuu asks.

"Alternative."

"Female singers."

"Why?" Ven asks.

"Because I like things like Regina Spektor, He is We, Paramore, LIGHTS, Lily Allen, those types of bands." Fuu answers smiling.

"All female singers." Ven says grinning.

"I'm big into Imagine Dragons and Young the Giant, those things." Ven says. "favorite movie of the year."

"The Perks of Being a Wall Flower." She said happily.

"Pitch Prefect." He answered grinning.

"Girly movie." Fuu said rolling her bright eyes.

"No, it's a comedy made for all audiences!" He whined.

"Girly movie." Fuu said grinning.

"Your impossible." Ven moans.

"Your worse!" Fuu said pouting.

Ventus noticed in that moment how painfully adorable she looked when she pouted. She would push her lips out and blink her eyes a lot.

"Stop that!" He said licking his lips.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Pouting." He pouted.

She giggle.

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"No reason." He claimed turning his head away turning bright red.

"Sure." She said smirking.

"No I mean it!" He whined.

She tilted her head as if she were inspecting him. Suddenly she leaned forward and lightly pressed her lips on his warm ones. It was very light, barely brushing his top lip. She pulled back, evaluating his reaction.

He was grinning cheekily with bright red cheeks.

He placed his large hands on her pale face and pulled her back forward, crashing his lips against her soft sweet, berry tasting lips.

He pulled back, grinning at her like the Cheshire cat off Alice in Wonderland.

"Go to Prom with me." He asked.

VFVFVFVFVFVFVF

"Nami, None of these work." Fuu said sadly.

Olette, a friend of her's and Namine's came forward with a large pile of dresses in assorted colors.

"What do you think would impress Hayner most?" Olette asked.

"How should I know, he's been your boyfriend for two years, not mine." Namine said rolling her soft blue eyes.

"But your supposed to help me!" Olette whined.

"Orange!" Namine and Fuu snapped, wanting Olette to quite whining. She grinned and selected the three orange dresses she had shoved in her pile, discarding the rest.

She ran into the fitting room.

"What color should I wear?" Fuu asks.

"White." Namine says right away. "It will make you look like a goddess. Short, and with a sweetheart top." Namine claimed.

"What?" Fuu asks. Namine held up a perfect dress. "Yes." Fuu says grinning.

"Gorgeous right?" Namine asks.

"Uh, yes!" Fuu wails.

"Wow, you've gotten a lot more excitable after agreeing to go to the dance with Ventus." Namine says.

"I guess." Fuu says touching the dress in appreciation.

Olette comes out in a gorgeous flowy orange dress. It had a peaking sweetheart top covered in rhinestones, the rest of the dress fell in soft orange chiffon.

"Definitely." Fuu and Namine said in awe.

"You look gorgeous!" Namine gushed running up and touching the soft fabric of Olette's dress.

"Thanks."

"Agreed." Fuu said smiling.

"Oh my goodness Fuu! That dress is gorgeous!" Olette said in an awe struck manner.

"Thanks." Fuu said grinning.

They both glanced at Namine in confusion.

"What?" she asked.

"You aren't getting a dress?" they asked.

She huffed in annoyance.

"I already have a dress. Vanitas got it for me and he wont let me see it until the night before Prom." She said angrily.

Fuu chuckled at her friends obvious annoyance. She had met Namine and Olette when she moved here three years ago. Namine and Olette had already been best friends and Fuu simply completed the group.

"Let's buy these." Fuu said laughing.

"Yep!" Olette chirped.

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Fuu walked lightly down the school's halls, holding few books in her arms. She heard footsteps behind her and glanced back. Ventus linked his arm in hers and grinned at the tall girl.

"Hello!" He chirped.

She chuckled at his happiness, seeing it to have been too long of a day to be happy.

"It's normal to be happy at the end of the day!" He said grinning.

"Not to your extent." Fuu said rolling her eyes.

"Yep, because after school we are going together to get you a corsage since I don't know what color your dress is!" He said cheerfully.

She rolled her ruby-like eyes.

"White." She told him.

"No! Don't tell me about the dress! Isn't that like a curse or something?" Ven asked worriedly holding his ears.

"That's seeing the bride in here wedding dress." Fuu said giggling at his childish antics.

"Oh, okay then. But your still coming with me." Ven said leaning down and kissing her sweetly on the lips.

"See you after school!" He chirped running down the hall to his last class.

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Ven ran from his class and to his locker, jittery with excitement to see the red eyed girl.

He dropped all of his stuff in his catastrophe of a locker and ran, not bothering to get anything else from the mess.

He met Fuu at her locker as she softly placed each book in it's exact place. He locker was extremely tidy and it looked almost cared for.

She pushed the door shut and turned, ramming into Ven.

"When did you get there!" She asked backing up and clutching her chest in shock.

"About a minute ago?" Ven claimed, rubbing his chest from the hit.

"Oh." she said rolling in her pale soft lips.

"Are you okay?" He asked worried she had been hurt because it looked like she was about to break down into tears.

Fuu began giggling uncontrollably, clutching her stomach. Ven began laughing with her and they were laughing together, everyone watched as the couple giggled like gossiping school girls over nothing.

They slowed down and he wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her closer and leading her out of the school and over to his car. He opened a door for her and lightly pushed her inside. She sat looking around at the objects in his car. The dashboard had a little Cinderella statue on it and his Viser had a picture of him, with Aqau, whom she knew through Namine, and a tall brooding brown haired man.

He slipped into the car, glancing momentarily at his friends who were both in college now.

"Terra and Aqua." He said grinning.

"I could tell," Fuu said smiling back at him.

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFV

Prom Night-

Prom started in three hours and Fuu was running around restlessly. She had no idea what she had to do first and was worrying like crazy, checking every ten minutes to make sure her dress what where she left it and one of the triplets didn't destroy it.

Meaning Kadaj.

She ran downstairs and nearly started screaming because she couldn't remember why she was downstairs.

"Fuu?" Riku asked worriedly.

"Yes?" She asked spinning around.

"How about you go take a hot bath or something to calm down." He told her, grabbing her by the elbow and leading her upstairs.

"Alright."

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Ven was outside of the cookie cutter home once again but this time extremely excited to go inside.

He rang the doorbell and waited for barely a moment. A women with Long white hair and bright red eyes and the palest skin he had ever seen appeared before him. A man with long black hair directly behind.

"Hello, you must be Ventus." the woman said. "I'm Fuu's mother." she told him, gracefully lifting a hand and holding it out. He took it and shook the frail hand.

The man simply nodded.

"Fuu, darling, are you ready?" The woman called up the stairs softly.

"One moment." Fuu called back.

A young man strode in. He had super long silver hair and was glaring at every single person in the room but Fuu's mom.

"This is Sephiroth, my son." She said smiling softly at him. His eyes melted instantly.

"Nice to meet you."Ventus said offering a hand. The man just glared at him before turning around and going to the kitchen.

"He's not much of a talker."

Hearing his dates voice Ven swung around, excited to see Fuu in her dress.

She was wearing a short white dress. The top was a sweetheart top and it was completely beaded in little white stones. It had a pulled belt under the bust line and in the center a large white flower. The rest of the dress fell in fluffy white tulle, stopping mid thigh. She was wearing classic white heels. Her short hair was in bouncy little curls framing her face, which was dusted very lightly in pale whites and silvers. A simple silver chain with a opal cut heart hung from her neck and she wore a silver charm bracelet on her thin wrists.

He simply gazed at her, not taking his blue eyes off of her for one moment.

"You look...beautiful." He stammered, unsure of what word he could use to describe her.

She looked like an angelic ice princess or something like that. She walked up to him and he slowly pushed the white rose corsage on her wrist. Her mother snapped a quick photo of him putting the corsage on her wrist and began crying slowly and quietly.

They took a few more pictures and Fuu's nervousness had run it's course.

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFV

They arrived at the dance, gazing around at the twinkling lights all around them. It was honestly beautiful.

"Wow." Ven said slowly. Fuu just stared.

Olette ran up to her, her orange gown flowing behind her dragging Hayner around.

"Oh my God, Fuu you look amazing!" Olette gushed grabbing her friends hands excitedly.

"Thanks, so do you!"

"Thanks!"

"Ven you look great too." Olette said smiling nicely to him. He smiled in return.

Fuu glanced at him as he blushed.

"You aren't usually the silent type." Fuu said raising her eyebrows at the blonde boy.

"Not used to compliments I guess." He said chuckling.

"Sure." Fuu said unbelieving.

He simply grinned at the winter-like beauty.

"You really do look amazing tonight." He said sweetly.

"So do you." She said grinning causing the boy to blush again. "That is sort of cute." She said giggling.

"Quiet." He told her pouting. Changing the subject he held out a hand. "It's a dance, let's do some of that." He said grinning.

She took his hand and he led her out to the floor as they danced to the end of 'It Girl' played over a radio.

As the song ended their attention was turned to the band that had been preparing as the first song had played.

The song All About Us by He is We began.

**Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance  
I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down  
Would you let me lead, you can step on my feet  
Give it a try, it will be alright.**

He placed his hands on her lips as she wrapped her long arms around his neck. He pulled her closer by her hips and she grinned up at him.

"I should really baby-sit more often shouldn't I?" He asked grinning.

"What?" She asked with a questioning look on her face. **  
**

**The room's hush, hush  
And now's our moment  
Take it in, feel it all and hold it  
Eyes on you, eyes on me  
We're doing this right.**

"Well I was babysitting this one time and some girl with a bad attitude decided to come downstairs and gripe at me." He said grinning. "And she ended up being the most amazingly brilliant, beautiful women in the world." He said sweetly.**  
**She was about to reply when he spun her out, shocking her, making her giggle cheerily. He spun her back in.

**Cause lovers dance, when they're feeling in love  
Spotlight shining, its all about us  
It's oh, oh, all... about uh, uh, uh, us.  
And every heart in the room will melt,  
This feeling I've never felt but,  
It's all... about us  
Suddenly... I'm feeling brave  
I don't know what's got into me  
Why I feel this way**_**  
**_

_He was behind her with her body against his as he leaned his head on her shoulder making her giggle again._**  
**

**Can we dance, real slow?  
Can I hold you, can i hold you close?  
**

"The girl with the bad attitude thought that the boy in her house was a complete idiot with no life." She whispered before twisting her body around and facing him.

**The room's hush, hush  
And now's our moment  
Take it in, feel it all and hold it  
Eyes on you, eyes on me  
We're doing this right.**

"Well he has a life now." He said grinning at her. She bit her lip holding back a laugh.**  
**

**Cause lovers dance, when they're feeling in love  
Spotlight shining, its all about us  
It's oh, oh, all... about uh, uh, uh, us.  
And every heart in the room will melt,  
This feeling I've never felt but,  
It's all... about us**

"I'm glad. It's a little weird for a teenage guy to baby-sit three five year old's on a Saturday night." She said leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Well your brother requested Vanitas to do it, Vanitas made me do it for him. Imagine if Vanitas weren't as persuasive as he is we wouldn't be here right now." He said taking in her sweet scent.

"Who knows." she said looking up at him. He grinned at her. She leaned her head back on his shoulder.**  
**

**Do you hear that love?  
They're playing our song  
Do you think we're ready?  
Oh, I'm really feeling it.  
Do you hear that love?  
Do you hear that love? **


End file.
